1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly relates to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of science and technology, the operation speed of an electronic device is being constantly increased. Additionally, with the efficiency improvement of the electronic device, the heating power of electronic parts of the electronic device is also constantly increased. In order to prevent the temporary or permanent failure of the electronic parts due to overheat, the electronic device should provide the electronic parts with sufficient heat dissipation efficiency. Therefore, for the electronic parts with high heating power (such as a central processing unit or graphics chip and the like), generally heat dissipation modules such as heat dissipation fins are additionally arranged to decrease the temperature of these electronic parts. Additionally, the electronic parts are generally located in an enclosure of the electronic device. In order to dissipate the heat absorbed by the heat dissipation modules fully out of the enclosure, the efficiency of heat convection in the enclosure is also one of problems worthy of attention.
For a server, the server should have enough stability and reliability to prevent the service provided thereby from being interrupted. Therefore, a flow guiding structure with an auxiliary heat dissipation function is often arranged in the enclosure of the server to increase the efficiency of heat convection. For example, fans may be arranged on one side of a motherboard in the server, and a wind scooper may be arranged on the fan and the motherboard, so that the wind scooper is connected between the fan and the electronic parts on the motherboard. Therefore, the airflow blown out by the fan can dissipate the heat generated by the electronic parts on the motherboard out of the enclosure as being guided by the wind scooper, so as to decrease the temperature of the server and stabilize the operation thereof.
Since the wind scooper shields parts of the electronic parts, when it needs to disassemble/assemble or repair these electronic parts, the wind scooper also needs to be frequently disassembled or assembled to expose these electronic parts. Therefore, the wind scooper is generally designed as a form capable to be disassembled and assembled without a tool. In other words, the wind scooper can be assembled and disassembled simply without a tool. Therefore, a conventional wind scooper is often directly placed in the interior of the server, so that an assembly line worker cannot check whether the wind scooper is precisely installed in place, and the wind scooper is not fixed in the interior of the server. In such a way, during the transportation process of the server, the wind scooper may easily move relative to other parts and thus damage these parts.